callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Juggernaut (perk)
Juggernaut is a Tier 2 Perk in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: World at War, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered and a Throwback Basic Training in Call of Duty: WWII. It decreases damage dealt to the player by different sources, depending on the game. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare & Modern Warfare Remastered Juggernaut is unlocked by default as the second Tier 2 perk available. Juggernaut decreases bullet and explosive damage the player takes by 25%. It cancels out and is cancelled out by the Stopping Power and Sonic Boom perks. Old School Mode Juggernaut appears in Old School Mode as one of the six perks available. * Bloc - Found in the south-easternmost corner of the map, near the G36C. * Countdown - Found in the western area of the map, next to the shipping containers and the destroyed MG jeep. * Crash and Winter Crash - Found inside the alleyway at the southern part of the map, near the AK-47. * Creek - Found next to a camping area near the entrance of the cavern, next to a jeep, towards the southern end of the map. * Crossfire - Found on the north-western intersection of the main road, near the M249 SAW, RPG-7 and MP5. * Pipeline - Found towards the western side of the main road. * Strike - Found in the middle of archways directly to the west of the statue, near the AK-47. * Vacant - Found on the loading dock in front of the warehouse, near the Frag Grenade. Gallery Juggernaut Model MWR.png|The model of the perk in Create-a-Class. Call of Duty: World at War In Call of Duty: World at War, it decreases the bullet damage the player takes by 25%. The Flak Jacket perk was created to be the antithesis to explosive weapons, making Juggernaut less powerful in Call of Duty: World at War. In almost all situations, Juggernaut will allow the user to survive one more shot. A Juggernaut symbol (a plus sign in a red and white circle) will appear just below the cross-hairs when a player hits an enemy player with the Juggernaut perk. Call of Duty: WWII Juggernaut is featured in Call of Duty: WWII as a Basic Training limited to be used in the Throwback Moshpit. It increases the health of the user. Trivia *The perk symbol in the Wii version for Call of Duty: World at War is different from other console versions, it is a shield instead of a cross with a bullet over it. This is perhaps due to the symbol's resemblance to the Wii's D-pad, which caused it to be changed to avoid confusing the players. *An enemy called the "Juggernaut" appears in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3's Special Ops. *The logo for the Perk-a-Cola Juggernog seen on the bottle says "Juggernaut Soda" as opposed to "Juggernog Soda". Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Tier 2 Perks Category:Call of Duty: World at War Tier 2 Perks Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered Tier 2 Perks Category:Call of Duty: WWII Basic Trainings